


사랑했어요 | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Even though I tried so hard to erase you from my heart, I couldn't."Momo was getting married to her true love and Dahyun was invited.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 5





	사랑했어요 | DAHMO

I didn't know why Chaeyoung decided it was a good idea to drag me here, wave the invitation to your wedding in front of my face and shout at me to get up at seven in the morning. 

I didn't know why she made me get ready, hop in Mina's and sit through the whole ride to your favorite place, where the ceremony would be held.

I don't know why I ever showed you that place. It only hurts being back here, looking at you in the arms of someone that isn't me. At the arms of the man that stole you from mine.

The memories are like thorns stuck on my fingers after I've tried to pluck a rose. The beautiful red rose, your love for me. It pricked me and I'm hurting, bleeding. That's what the memories are doing to me. And I blame you, I blame you because I can't get rid of them. I can't get the thorns out of my fingers. 

I was so stupid, trying to pluck the rose. I should've known they're only harm despite their beauty. I should've known to let you go earlier, stop trying to keep you all to myself. 

Looking at you in this white dress, I don't miss you. Looking at you laugh, greeting guests with tour husband I don't want to remember everything we've been through together. 

Deep down I know it's a lie.

I loved you and even though I can't get the thorns out of my fingers, the memories out of my head. No matter if my heart was been ripped off my chest and torn apart, I always loved you.

I loved you even though it was hard to, you were a strange girl, but I did. I wished I could hate you, yet I can't. I hate you even more because I can't bring myself to actually hate you. It sounds stupid, doesn't it?

When I knew you would leave me, I pushed myself away. I turned to the rain. And when you left me my world collapsed. The world I wanted to slow down, you stopped. With just a couple of words and our promise ring thrown on the floor you ended me. You ended my world.

Even though I try hard to erase you from my heart, I can't. I have accepted the fact   
you won't ever be erased despite the many things we've been through. 

Because I truly loved you, but had to push you away. You hurt me deeply.

Now, you're in the arms of another man,

And I, left with your thorns. 


End file.
